


[Fanart] what has long escaped us

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I smell apples."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] what has long escaped us

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from [Sleep Alone](http://www.tunewiki.com/lyrics/two-door-cinema-club/sleep-alone) by Two Door Cinema Club (pilfered wholesale from a Teen Wolf graphic I can't seem to find anymore), screencaps by [krissiecaps](http://krissiecaps.livejournal.com); made for the **spaces scenes and settings** square. (The setting, of course, is SADNESS.)

[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/graphics/warehouse13_worthy.jpg)


End file.
